Apocalyptic Viral Pandemic
by Ren Takemori
Summary: An odd new virus is born in Japan, basically turning its victims into living zombies. Gumi learns that she is one of the lucky few who are immune to it and teams up with the mysterious scientist named Kiyoteru to find a cure. Will they succeed, or will the entire world fall to this microscopic threat? Inspired by "Bacterial Contamination," this story will contain gruesome moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Apocalyptic Viral Pandemic**

Chapter 1: The Outbreak Begins

Gumi held her head high as she skipped along the vacant sidewalk. Her lips were curved into a large grin, and her gorgeous green eyes sparkled as they reflected the midday sunlight. Her life was great, and it was just getting better with each passing day. She had loyal friends, a faithful and loving boyfriend, and an amazing singing voice to top it all off.

She inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, letting it fill her lungs as she continued along her way. She seemed even more excited than usual since she would be holding a concert with some of her other Vocaloid friends the following night. It would be one of the biggest highlights of their singing careers yet, and they would even be singing one of their new songs that hadn't been released anywhere.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she noticed a figure standing just a few feet ahead of her. It was her friend Luka, who would be one of the other people participating in the concert. However, her skin was unusually pale, and her breathing was heavy. Her forehead also appeared to be covered in sweat.

Gumi's smile slowly faded after noticing her friend's condition, and it was replaced by an expression of concern.

"Luka-chan, daijoubu?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm j-just feeling a little dizzy, that's all."

"You should probably sit down somewhere th-" Gumi stepped forward and reached out to grab onto Luka's arm and assist her, but she was instantly pushed away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Luka snapped, and Gumi's eyes widened as she stood there, dumbfounded. Luka was always calm and composed, and she usually behaved in a more mature manner than most of the other Vocaloids... so this strange reaction came as a complete shock to Gumi.

"G-gomenasai. I w-was just trying to help." Gumi spoke up in a quiet tone, taking a step backward.

After realizing what she had just done, Luka's flustered expression vanished, and she shook her head. Sighing deeply, she lifted her left hand and began to rub her temple with it while speaking up in her normal tone of voice.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry... I just don't want you to catch whatever bug I've got."

"Are you sure you can make it home alone though?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. I'll be fine. I'm sure with a good night's rest, I'll be completely back to normal. I won't let a little virus ruin our concert tomorrow." Luka gave Gumi a reassuring smile, then started to walk off while she continued to rub her temple.

"Ja ne, Gumi-chan."

"Sayonara, Luka-chan." Gumi still seemed worried as she watched her friend walk off. After several moments, she just shook her head and started heading back toward her aparment complex.

Once she arrived at her front door, she pulled the key out from her pocket and slid it into the keyhole. After unlocking the door, she turned the knob and pushed it open. She returned the key to her pocket as she stepped into the room and then closed the door behind her.

"Tadaima."

"Welcome back, babe." Yuma was sitting on the couch in a corner of the room, smiling as he set his gaze upon his girlfriend. He had been watching some odd Japanese game show.

"Arigatou." Gumi returned the smile, although it was merely a faint one instead of her usual full one.

"Is something the matter? You don't seem as cheerful as you usually are." Yuma's own smile faded in an instant, and he cocked his head slightly to the right.

"I'm okay. It's just... I'm a little worried about Luka-chan. She seemed kinda sick when I talked to her just a few minutes ago. She was perfectly fine at rehearsal this morning though." She walked over to the couch and took a seat in Yuma's lap while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. There's been a lot of viruses going around lately. It's probably just a mild case of the flu or something." Yuma's smile returned as he wrapped his arms around Gumi's waist, pressing his lips softly against her forehead.

Gumi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink in response, almost matching Yuma's hair color. The corners of her lips started to curve upward again, revealing that her pleasant mood was starting to be coaxed out again.

"I suppose you're right. There's no point in worrying about it anyways... worrying won't help Luka-chan get any better." Her smile grew even wider, and she soon bestowed a gentle kiss upon Yuma's left cheek.

"Exactly. If it'll make you feel any better, we can call her in the morning to make sure she's doing well." He slowly moved one of his hands up and rubbed his lover's back gently, trying his best to comfort her and cheer her up.

"Sounds like a plan." She nodded in response to his suggestion, and her slightly tense muscles slowly began to relax when she felt him rubbing her back. He always knew how to make her feel better. "Arigatou, darling."

"That's what I'm here for, hon." Yuma pulled Gumi's body closer to his own, still rubbing her back. "Why don't I make your favorite meal... fried rice with chicken and plenty of carrots?"

"But it's my turn to cook tonight..."

"I think we can make an exception this time."

"Well... okay then." Gumi's smile grew a bit more, and she slowly laid her head down on Yuma's left shoulder while releasing a deep sigh from her lungs.

**...**

Gumi and Yuma spent a relaxing evening together, snuggling on the couch while they watched various animes on television and occasionally whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears. Eventually, both of them fell into a peaceful slumber. However, they were quickly brought back into the conscious world around 3 A.M. when the telephone rang. Gumi opened her eyes and blinked several times, attempting to focus her vision. Yuma opened his eyes next, groaning. Once Gumi's vision had focused enough, she slowly sat up and reached over to grab the telephone from the small table adjacent to the couch. She picked it up and brought it up to her ear, then spoke up in a tired and slightly raspy voice.

"H-hello?" After about thirty seconds had passed, her eyes widened. "Nani?! A-all right... we'll head out right now!" She quickly hung up the phone and slipped off the couch as Yuma sat up.

"What's going on?"

"That was Gaku-kun on the phone. He said that Luka-chan went to sleep as soon as she got home, and she just woke up a few minutes ago. She seemed crazed and almost enraged as she staggered out of the house. He started to follow her, but she pushed him down when he tried to help her back into the house. By the time he scrambled to his feet again, she was gone. He's out searching now, and he can't find her anywhere. We've gotta help him!"

"Damn it!" Yuma quickly rose to his feet and rushed over to the door. He grabbed his white hoodie off of a hanger and slipped it on along with his shoes. "Grab your cell phone. We'll split up and search everywhere. I'll go east, you go west. If either of us finds her, we'll call each other and Gakupo immediately."

"Wakatta!" Gumi nodded, running to the door next and pulling her orange jacket over her shoulders while she slipped on her shoes also. Fortunately, her cell phone was still resting in one of her pockets.

Yuma opened the door and shot outside with Gumi following suit shortly afterwards. She trekked off in the opposite direction of Yuma, beginning her search for her pink-haired friend in the endless suburbs of Kyoto.

"Luka-chan! LUKA-CHAAAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she searched. She checked each store and restaurant that she happened to pass on every street in the vicinity. She desperately asked countless random strangers if they had recently seen Luka, giving a detailed description of her appearance each time. However, each time she received the same response... none of them had seen a woman of Luka's appearance, or they just weren't in the mood to talk to a stranger. After about three hours of searching in this manner, she was about ready to give up. She still didn't have a clue as to Luka's current location, and she had only been contacted by Yuma once. He just called to see how she was faring since he didn't find any leads either.

"Luka-chan, where are you?" Gumi's lower lip began to quiver, and she sank down with her back pressed up against the wall of a store. Tears started to pour down her cheeks in a steady stream. Suddenly, she heard the sound of fabric tearing, which caused her to blink. She turned her head in the direction that the sound came from and slowly rose to her feet again. Cautiously, she started to approach the entrance to a small, nearby alleyway. After arriving at her destination, she slowly peeked her head around the corner and squinted her eyes. The alley was engulfed in darkness, but part of a human figure was visible. It appeared to be a woman who was knelt down on the ground with her back facing Gumi. The woman's long hair was pink, yet it also seemed to have an abnormal greyish-black tint to it. Gumi took a step into the alley, moving a bit closer to the woman. Her eyes suddenly brightened when she recognized the garments the other female was sporting.

"Luka-chan! Oh, we were so worried about you! You really shouldn't leave the house like that when you're so ill. I think you almost gave your boyfriend a heart attack. Let's go back now." Gumi pulled her cell phone out of her jacket's pocket and started to dial Yuma's number.

At the same time, Luka slowly stood up with her back facing Gumi still. Her jaw was moving, and she appeared to be chewing. There was also the sound of something splattering against the pavement below... possibly some sort of liquid.

Gumi was still pressing in numbers as Luka finally turned around to face her friend. Her skin was extremely pale, and she had dark circles around her eyes. Her left eye had completely turned a crimson red color, and her iris and pupil were nonexistent. Hanging out of her mouth was a human tendon with fresh blood dripping off of it.

Gumi looked up, and she immediately dropped her phone after witnessing the sight before her. The cellular device descended at a rapid pace and shattered into hundreds of pieces upon impacting the pavement. Gumi's eyes widened in horror as Luka slurped up the tendon into her mouth, leaving a trail of blood flowing down her chin. The former slowly moved her gaze downward, and she instantly let out a piercing shriek at the sight. There was a corpse lying on the ground right behind Luka, and most of the flesh on its upper body and arms was missing.

Gumi's face went almost as pale as Luka's, and she placed a hand over her mouth as she dry heaved a few times. Luka finished chewing the tendon and swallowed, licking her lips as she took a step forward. She was staring at her friend with the same gaze in which a hungry lion would stare at an impala.

Gumi slowly started to back away with that expression of terror remaining on her face. Before she knew what was happening, Luka lunged at her and pinned her up against a wall. Then, she started to lean forward while saliva dripped out from the corner of her mouth.

Tears started to pour down Gumi's cheeks again, and she spoke up in a trembling and barely audible voice.

"Onegai, Luka-chan... o-onegai, don't do this... I'm begging you... Luka-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Truth About the Virus

Gumi was pressed up against a brick wall, and she couldn't move even if she tried. She was paralyzed with fear, and also due to Luka's current level of strength, any escape attempts would prove to be futile anyway.

"Yamete, Luka-chan..." Gumi whispered under her breath as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

Luka refused to comply, however, since her feeding instincts had completely taken over. She moved her lips up to Gumi's neck, then opened her mouth and started to sink her teeth into the green-haired female's neck flesh. Gumi clenched her own teeth, wincing in pain as those fangs punctured her skin and caused a stream of warm blood to flow down her neck.

Out of nowhere suddenly boomed the loud, thunderous sound of a gunshot. Gumi blinked as Luka's teeth retracted from her neck, and the pink-haired female's body collapsed onto the ground. Luka laid there on the pavement, motionless. Her eyes were wide open, and a pool of blood began to form around her head. Gumi screamed, still crying as she bent down beside her friend's body.

"Luka-chan!" Gumi grabbed Luka's cold, pale left hand and held it in both of hers while she began to sob louder.

"I'm sorry. There was no other alternative." The figure of a male stepped up to the entrance of the alley, holding onto a pistol in his right hand.

Gumi held onto Luka's hand still, turning her head to face the male. He was of average height, and he was sporting a long, white laboratory coat. He had short brown hair, and he also wore a pair of glasses. His voice was slightly muffled due to the white mask covering up his nose and mouth. Once he set his gaze upon the bite wound on Gumi's neck, he released a deep sigh from his lungs.

"It also seems that I arrived too late. Do you wish for me to put you out of your misery now as well?"

"Wh-what are you talking about? Who a-are you?" Gumi's voice was still quiet and trembling.

"Well, we still have some time. If you'd like to accompany me for a walk, I'll be happy to explain everything."

Gumi pondered over this decision for nearly half a minute before she slowly nodded. Releasing Luka's hand, she rose to her feet again and gazed down at her friend one last time.

"What about Luka-chan?"

"Leave her. I wouldn't feel right using her after seeing how close you were to her." The man gestured for Gumi to follow him as he turned and exited the alleyway.

Gumi's expression held a faint hint of confusion at that moment. She also seemed slightly apalled after hearing the man's statement, but she reluctantly followed him nonetheless.

"Wh-who are you? Why d-did Luka-chan start acting that way?"

"My name is Hiyama Kiyoteru. I am a medical scientist researching a cure for the Sinnlos Kannibalismus Virus, or just Kannibalismus Virus for short. Your friend was infected with it at some point. It's the cause of her strange and gruesome behavior."

"K-Kanniba... what?"

"Kannibalismus Virus. It is spreading across Japan at a rapid rate. I'm not certain if it's possible to stop it. We tried to quarantine it in Tokyo, the place where it originated. Did you hear anything about that on the news?"

"Y-yeah. I remember people t-talking about Tokyo flights b-being cancelled. R-roads and highways were blocked as well. N-no one was allowed to l-leave or enter Tokyo. The reason was classified though."

"Well, now you know the reason. Over half of Tokyo's population is either dead or trapped in that mindless, animal-like state. The remaining healthy citizens are either under lockdown in their homes or fighting the infected ones to survive."

"H-how do you know this?"

"I used to live in Tokyo myself. I was part of a medical research group there. I had been working with about a dozen other top Japanese scientists to find a cure for the Kannibalismus Virus. However, it's unlike any other virus that we had encountered before. In the three months we all worked together, we barely made any progress."

"Oh..."

"One day, our reasearch facility was attacked by a large group of infected ones. We didn't realize how much the virus had spread until that day. I was the only one who escaped alive and unscathed. Afterwards, I knew that I couldn't continue my research there anymore. It had become too dangerous. So, I boarded one of the last flights leaving Tokyo and moved to Kyoto. Although, I knew it was only a matter of time before the virus spread here too. You see, our warning to quarantine Tokyo had come too late. A few infected citizens had undoubtedly left the city before precautions were made. The quaratining merely served to slow the spreading of the virus."

"So you're saying that one d-day, Kyoto will end up l-like Tokyo?"

"It will indeed... unless I can find a cure before then. Eventually, it may even spread worldwide."

"Is it really that contageous?"

"Yes. A few hours before a victim starts showing their first symptoms, they have already become contageous."

"So when you said _'put me out of my misery'_ y-you meant that I'm..."

"Infected, yes. Like most viruses, the Kannibalismus Virus can be spread through inhalation as well as through exchanging saliva and other bodily fluids. Normally, the infected ones will kill their victims and clean almost all of the meat off of their bones. However, there are rare occasions where a bitten victim will escape or be unexpectedly released by their assailant. That bitten victim will soon become an infected one also since the virus already entered their bloodstream."

"I see... th-there's no hope for me then..." Gumi lifted her left hand and started to gently rub the bleeding bitemarks on her neck. Her expression dimmed, and she lowered her head while setting her gaze on the ground.

"I'm afraid there isn't... well, not yet anyway. I still haven't made much progress in my research since I first arrived at Kyoto two months ago. I also lost some of our findings back in Tokyo as well, so a few of the tests had to be restarted."

"What were you doing out here then... was that part of your research?"

"Well, every now and then I come out here to find a specimen of an infected one. Normally, I'll use tranquilizer darts on them so that I can perform experiments on a live specimen, while other times I'll use a dead one. However, most of my live test subjects end up dying anyway."

"Wait... wh-what?! I know they're cannibals... b-but still! Isn't that inhumane?!"

"I suppose you could call it that. Honestly, my heart aches immensely each time I have to destroy one of them."

"Why do you continue with y-your research then?!"

"Because if I don't, we may never find a cure. I'm noted as one of the top scientists in Japan... if I can't find a cure, who can? Besides, all of my test subjects would eventually die on their own."

"What do you mean?"

"The Kannibalismus Virus first attacks the brain and destroys much of a human's cognitive abilities, causing them to lose their 'sanity' and turn to mostly animal instincts. Their new food of choice becomes human flesh, and they have an almost insatiable appetite. Their physical strength also doubles for about two weeks afterward. However, as the weeks progress, the virus begins to attack the rest of their body as well. They become more grotesque-looking as their body slowly decays. Approximately one month from the time when they were initially infected, they will die."

"...I see..."

"So as you can tell... you were correct. My research methods truly are inhumane beyond belief. However, they must be performed for the good of mankind. When this is all said and done, I'll gladly accept any punishment that I might be given."

Gumi remained utterly silent for about three minutes after Kiyoteru finished his explanation. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke up again.

"Do you want to use me for your research?"

"Come again?"

"Do you want to use me for your research? I'm just gonna end up turning into a bloodthirsty monster anyways, right? I might as well use my remaining life for the benefit of others." Gumi's voice suddenly turned quite calm. Perhaps she had finally accepted her fate.

"Are you positive that you wish to do this?"

"Yeah. I've never been more sure about anything."

"Very well then. Is there anyone you wish to say farewell to or any last tasks you wish to accomplish before we begin?"

"Uhh... n-no." Gumi shook her head, although this time she spoke with slight uncertainty.

Kiyoteru nodded, changing direction and leading Gumi back toward his research lab.

**...**

After they arrived back at the lab, which was located in an old, abandoned warehouse, Kiyoteru explained the procedures and tests he would be using Gumi for. Once his explanation was complete, he took a seat at his desk and began to type on his computer.

"You can sit down for now. I won't begin the procedure until your mental status has completely deteriorated."

"When will that be again?" Gumi sat down in a nearby chair and focused her gaze on the scientist.

"Well, in a few hours, you should start to experience flu-like symptoms. With the passing of a few more hours, you will be enraged as you start to become delusional. I'll need to restrain you at that time. Finally, you will lose your ability to think like a human... and you will be completely driven by your lust for human flesh. When that time comes, I will begin."

"I see..."

"I have a few books lying around if you want something to read while you're waiting."

"I'm fine."

"Suit yourself." Kiyoteru shrugged and started typing on his computer yet again.

Gumi waited in that seat quietly for the next five hours... although it seemed like an eternity to her. Periodically, Kiyoteru would walk over to her chair to check on her condition. However, he was shocked to discover that each time she displayed none of the usual symptoms.

"Hmm... this is odd. Your symptoms should have been noticable by now." He placed a hand over her forehead in an attempt to check for a fever, raising his left eyebrow slightly. "I wonder if... no, it couldn't be."

"You wonder if what?"

"Well, I once ran tests on a victim who proved to be immune to the Kannibalismus Virus. She was born with a unique type of antibody that I've never seen before. No matter how many times she breathed in the virus or was bitten by an infected one, she could not catch the virus."

"Honto?!"

"Yes. She actually was quite helpful to me back in Tokyo. She would hunt for research specimens while I worked in the laboratory. It saved me a lot of time and risk having her around. I also took blood samples from her occasionally. However, she vanished one day, and I never saw her again. I sincerely hope that she wasn't ambushed and devoured by a large group of infected ones."

Gumi wore a surprised expression, but she also had a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes. Kiyoteru sighed and pulled an empty syringe out of his lab coat pocket while bending down in front of her.

"Do you mind if I take a blood sample? I should be able to discover if you possess that special antibody."

"G-go ahead." Gumi nodded and held out her right arm to the scientist.

Kiyoteru brought the syringe down, pushing the needle into one of the female's arm veins. Once the cylinder was filled up with the crimson liquid, he removed the needle and stood up.

"I'll return shortly." With that said, he turned and walked out of the room. Ten minutes passed before he returned. His mask had been removed, and his lips were curved into a small smile. "You have it! You have the antibody! I saw it fighting off the virus under a microscope! The virus didn't stand a chance!"

Gumi's eyes filled with tears of happiness, and she almost fell out of her chair from the pure relief she felt.

"Yokatta..."

Kiyoteru seemed to be nearly overwhelmed with joy himself, but he was still maintaining his composure.

"Well, the worst fate you could suffer now is to be devoured by an infected one. You have no danger of becoming one yourself."

Gumi didn't take much reassurance from that statement, but she was still quite relieved. Kiyoteru started to scratch his head, and he found his voice after several moments of silence.

"Umm... I'm not sure quite how to ask this... but would you be willing to assist me?"

"Assist you in what way?"

"Well, with blood samples... I might be able to use your antibodies to develop a cure for the virus. Also, it would be a great help to me if you could bring in specimens sometimes. It would save time for me, and I wouldn't have to worry about becoming infected during a hunt."

"...I don't really mind the blood samples but... I don't know about bringing in specimens. I don't think I could shoot anyone..."

"I usually just shoot them with tranquilizer darts. Live specimens are the most effective, although I occasionally require a dead one. We'll also need to worry about population control as the virus begins spreading. A few killing sprees may be necessary, especially if you witness people being attacked."

"Even though they're 'mindless cannibals'... I don't think I could kill them. They're still people..."

"I completely understand how you feel. However, this may be our only opportunity to wipe out the virus. Will you join me, even with the sacrifices that must be made?"

Gumi closed her eyes and thought over this request for several minutes. She knew that this decision must not be taken lightly. She finally spoke up again once she decided what would truly be the best choice.

"Okay, I'll help you. As terrible as it is, sacrifices must be made in this situation. I'm still... not sure if I could really kill someone though..."

"Thank-you so much. I'll try to find a cure as quickly as I can. Also, I don't think I caught your name..." Kiyoteru reached out his hand to Gumi, and his expression had brightened significantly.

"Gumi." She replied, gripping Kiyoteru's hand and shaking it gently.

"Ah, that is a wonderful name. Welcome to the research team, Gumi-san." He shook her hand in return, then released it after a few moments passed.

"Arigatou. I'll try to be as helpful as I possibly can." Gumi's faint smile returned, and she rose to her feet once more.

"I'm sure that you will be of immense assistance to this project. Now, shall we meet twice a week for blood samples and specimens?"

"Sounds fine to me, I guess."

"All right. I'll give you the necessary items for your job." He opened one of the drawers on his desk and fumbled around inside of it briefly. Then, he pulled out two pistols and held them out to Gumi. One was blue and the other was black. "The blue one contains the tranquilizer darts. The black one has regular bullets. Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Actually, I do. My father taught me when I was a young girl. I never thought I'd have to use one for something like this though."

"Well, I'll skip the shooting lessons then. Since you're probably able to hit your target with ease, that should be enough ammunition for this week. I'll resupply you with more bullets and darts each time you're here. If you require more before that time, just stop by my lab anytime." Once Gumi took both guns from Kiyoteru's hands, he pulled out a small golden key from his coat pocket and placed it into her jacket's pocket. "That's a spare. Try not to lose it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get another one made."

Gumi swallowed hard and nodded in response to his statement, still staring down at the guns which rested in each of her hands. Her eyes suddenly widened when she remembered something important.

"Sh-shimata! Yuma-kun's probably worried sick about me!"

"Who?"

"He's my boyfriend. My cell phone broke, so I haven't contacted him in hours!"

"Well, that's quite a predicament."

"I'll come back here in two days... I'll try to shoot down a specimen for you by then. Ja ne, Kiyoteru-san!" Gumi rushed out of the room and exited the building in a prompt manner.

Kiyoteru was left behind in the empty room, just staring at the door quietly. After a short period of time, his tiny smile returned, and he took a seat at his desk chair once more.

"Finally... it will be accomplished, my love..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hesitance

Gumi burst through the door of her apartment, breathing heavily. Yuma had been sitting on the couch, slumped over with his face buried in his hands. He immediately uncovered his face when he heard the door open, however, and his eyes widened.

"G-Gumi-chan?!" He quickly stood and rushed to the door, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as closely as he could. "Where the hell have you been?! Do you know how worried I was?! I thought something might have happened to you too..."

"Gomenasai, Yuma-kun! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" She apologized repeatedly as she wrapped her arms back around Yuma. Tears ran down her cheeks again, and she buried her face in his chest.

For several minutes, neither of them uttered a single word. Gumi just kept sobbing, and Yuma released a few quiet tears as well. When the former finally regained some of her composure, she released Yuma and wiped her eyes. Yuma still kept his arms around her though... he didn't particularly wish to let go after what had just occurred.

"Well, the important thing is that you're safe." He pressed his lips against her own for an instant, then pulled away and lifted one of his hands up to her head. Momentarily, he started to slowly sift his fingers through her green locks of hair. "Gakupo and I had to call it quits. We couldn't find Luka-chan."

"Luka-chan is... L-Luka-chan is... dead!" Just when the tears had stopped, they started flowing out once more.

"N-nani?!" Yuma's eyes widened yet again while he kept holding onto his girlfriend with one arm.

Gumi finally proceeded to explain everything that occurred during her absence. She explained Luka's strange behavior and devastating demise, Kiyoteru's timely appearance, the cannibalistic virus, and finally her decision to aid the scientist in his search for a cure. Yuma listened quietly and intently throughout the entire explanation, but when she was finished, he shook his head and tightened his grip around her body.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you work for this guy. I'm not gonna lose you like Gakupo lost Luka-chan."

"Yuma-kun, I have to do this. I might be able to help Kiyoteru-san find a cure more quickly... and if I can do that, then many more lives will be saved. I know Luka-chan would have wanted as few people as possible to suffer the same horrid fate that she did. I'm doing this for her and for all of the other people who died as a result of this virus."

"Luka-chan wouldn't have wanted you to put your life at risk..."

"My life is already at risk whether I do this or not. At least I have a chance to end this threat once and for all... I have a chance to save millions of lives. My own life is insignificant compared to that. It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as the world can become a healthy place again."

Yuma let out a deep sigh and slowly released Gumi, then he placed both hands on her cheeks and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"As much as I hate to say it... you're right. Saving the world is more important, but I'm still not gonna let you do it... alone. I'll go with you whenever you go on one of your 'hunts'."

"You don't think I'm capable of doing it myself?"

"Nope. I know you, Gumi-chan. Your resolve is rock solid right now, but when the moment finally comes... you'll falter. You might not go through with it at all, and that could get you killed. How much progress would you both make if you passed away this early?"

"A-all right. You've made your point. You can come along with me. You'll have to be extra careful though. You probably aren't immune to the virus like I am."

"Heh, you don't have to worry about me."

"Of course I'm gonna worry. I'm your girlfriend, and I know how reckless you can be at times." Gumi sighed and wrapped her arms around Yuma once more, then connected her lips with his own. After a brief kiss between them, she pulled away.

"We should probably warn our friends about this..."

"Yeah, we should. You can start calling them. I'll call Gakupo first and break the news to him..." Yuma pulled his cell phone out of his hoodie pocket, then started dialing. He did not seem to be looking forward to this.

"Okay." Gumi let go of her boyfriend, and she started to reach into her pocket... but she stopped when she remembered that she no longer owned a cell phone. So she walked over to the table beside the couch, then picked up the phone and dialed Len and Rin's number. After it rang three times, the female Kagamine's voice finally answered on the other line.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Rin-chan, it's Gumi."

"Oh, hey Gumi-nee!"

"Listen, I need to tell you something really important. I need to call Miku-chan and Kaito-kun after this too."

"Umm, you can't call them. They're out on a date right now, and they turned off their cell phones."

"Wait, what?! H-how long have they been out?!"

"I think they've been gone for at least five hours. Man, they sure have fun together! They make such a kawaii couple too, don't you think?"

"Damn, if they've been out for that long without contacting anyone, it could mean..."

"Uhh, could mean what? Why do you sound so nervous?"

"Rin-chan, I need to tell you something... something completely horrendous..."

Gumi explained everything to Rin over the phone, and when she was finished, the young blond girl sounded as though she were crying as well.

"U-uso da... not Luka-nee... i-it's not true... n-none of it's true!" She suddenly hung up the phone.

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan!" Gumi slapped her forehead with the palm of her free hand and finally hung up as well.

Yuma returned his phone to his pocket and released a quiet sigh.

"Gakupo didn't take it too well... as expected. How'd it go on your end?"

"I don't think Rin-chan even believed a word I told her... but we have bigger problems. Apparently Miku-chan and Kaito-kun went out on a date, and they haven't been heard from in about five hours."

"So? Their dates usually last a long time."

"I know, but... I've just got a really bad feeling. Can we at least go to their house to see if they're home yet?"

"Sure, if it'll make you feel better."

"It would. I need to know that they're safe."

Yuma nodded slightly and wrapped an arm around Gumi as he started leading her outside.

**...**

Less than fifteen minutes had passed when Gumi and Yuma finally arrived at Kaito and Miku's residence. The curtains on all the windows of their small white house were closed. The building appeared to be unoccupied.

"I don't think anyone's here, babe."

"Yeah, I think you're..." Before she could finish her sentence, she noticed an object lying on the front porch. It was a cone with a scoop of half-melted mint ice cream seeping out of it. "Matte! Look over there!" Gumi pointed her left index finger toward the abandoned dessert.

Yuma's gaze followed the direction in which her finger was pointing. "What the... whoa! I think your instincts were right after all! Kaito would never drop his ice cream unless Miku-chan's in a feisty mood... or if something's wrong."

"Exactly!"

The couple stared at each other with concerned expressions, and their eyes widened when a pained scream suddenly echoed from within the building.

"Shit!" Yuma charged up to the front door and extended his left leg, putting all of his strength into one powerful kick. The flat, rectangular object instantly broke off of its hinges and fell backward when his foot came into contact with it. Then, the pink-haired male and his lover rushed inside. Another scream led them back to the bedroom, and they both stopped in the doorway.

Inside the room, Kaito was lying on a queen-sized bed with Miku sitting on his legs, hunched over him. Her formerly teal hair was now completely greyish-black, and her left eye was purely scarlet. She had a long strand of something pink extending from her mouth, and the quilt of the bed was stained with a large spot of crimson.

Gumi reached into her pocket and pulled out her tranquilizer gun as she took a few steps into the room. As she drew closer, everything came into view. Kaito's belly was ripped open, and Miku was busy devouring his intestines. The blue-haired male slowly lifted up a trembling hand and attempted to place it on his girlfriend's extremely pale cheek.

"M-Miku-chan... doshite? Wh-why are... you d-doing this? P-please... stop... I'll do a-anything... please, Miku-ch... chan..."

When one of Kaito's fingers finally touched her cheek, Miku growled and firmly grabbed onto his wrist. Then, she started to twist it around until it began to crack and snap several times. Kaito let out another scream of pure agony.

Even in spite of what she was seeing, Gumi found herself unable to pull the trigger of the tranquilizer gun. Moments later, she felt a hand reaching into her other pocket, and a gunshot followed this action. In a matter of seconds, Miku's body fell sideways off of the bed, and a large puddle of blood began to form around her in the spot where she landed. Gumi turned her head to the right, staring at Yuma with a shocked expression. Yuma himself stood there in a tense fashion as he held onto that pistol, and his eyes revealed that this was extremely painful for him.

Gumi soon returned the tranquilizer gun to her pocket and walked over to the bed. She took a seat beside the injured Kaito and placed a hand over her mouth when she realized how severe the wound was. Kaito slowly started to sit up when he noticed Gumi next to him, then winced.

"G-Gumi... ch-chan..."

"Shhh. You should lie still." Gumi gently grabbed onto Kaito's shoulders and carefully pushed him back down on the bed. Kaito's chest heaved violently with each breath he took.

"G-Gumi... chan... h-help me... b-but help... Miku-ch-chan first... sh-she's been a-acting... strange..." Once those words were spoken, he coughed. Afterwards, a tiny stream of blood started to flow out from the corner of his mouth.

"We're getting help right now. An ambulance is on the way." Gumi managed to make her voice sound calm even though she was on the verge of breaking down. She felt Yuma walking up behind her slowly.

"P-please... save us... s-save us..." Kaito stared up at Gumi with pleading eyes filled with pain and fear.

"I will. I promise." Gumi whispered, then cringed when she heard another gunshot seconds later.

As Yuma slammed his fist against a wall, blood began to trickle down Kaito's forehead. His chest had finally stopped heaving, and it was completely motionless. Gumi finally broke down, and she was unable to hold back the tears any longer. Yuma placed the pistol into his pocket, then walked up behind his girlfriend and wrapped both arms around her from behind. His muscles were still tense, and he had his teeth clenched together. His eyes were rather glossy, possibly because he was struggling to restrain his own tears.

"It was the only way to save him... I ended his suffering. No doctor could've fixed a wound like that."

"Why... wh-why does the world h-have to be so cruel? Why did th-this have to h-happen?" Gumi cried, placing her hands over Yuma's arms and laying her head on his shoulder as he held her.

"I dunno. That's just the way it is."

"I-it's not fair... it's s-so horrible..."

"I know." Yuma rested his head atop Gumi's and closed his eyes. He was trying to calm her down as well as himself. "You faltered though... didn't I tell you that you would? You couldn't even shoot them with a tranquilizer gun."

"Yeah, b-but..."

"One day, you may be forced into a situation where you need to shoot someone... even if it's someone you love. You have to learn to pull the trigger."

Gumi did not respond. She wasn't sure how to. She knew that she might never muster up enough courage to actually pull the trigger, even in her most dire moment...


End file.
